Applicators such as brushes, foam pads, cotton fiber or other applicators, are used to apply a variety of materials in many applications. Such applicators are of particular use in dentistry for applying various dental materials. as many dental procedures require various dental materials, such as sealants, bonding agents and the like, to be painted onto a tooth in thin, even coatings or layers. Also, it invariably happens that after several uses, the dental materials would tend to accumulate onto reusable dental applicators resulting in a time-consuming cleaning problem. Moreover, because of the need for sterilization to prevent cross-contamination between patients, the use of multiple applicators requiring frequent cleaning have been used. Because the dental materials in current use include various materials that cure in a relatively short period, cleaning and/or sterilization of such dental devices proves difficult, costly and in some cases unsafe. With the advent of contagious and dangerous communicable diseases and the quick setting dental materials, a disposable multi-functioning, multi-tooled applicator is desirable.
As a result, it is necessary to produce a double-ended triple-tooled dental applicator that is efficient and easy to handle at a low cost.